batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of Gotham
Knight of Gotham is an American live-action television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, originally created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. Developed by Dane Brenson in collaboration with Alfred Gough and Andrew Kriesberg and featuring Brenson and David S. Goyer as show runners and head writers, the series serves as a reboot of the Batman media franchise. It follows the adventures of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who, after witnessing his mother and father's murder at the hands of a mugger, returns to his beloved Gotham City to wage a one-man war on crime, taking the identity of a masked vigilante known as Batman. The series sticks close to the comic book continuity, and adds elements from both the comics and the Nolan films, as well as introducing new themes and characters, such as a religious element not usually featured in Batman comics and media with the introduction of the character of Rev. Emilio Martinez. Knight of Gotham premiered with a two-and-a-half hour pilot on HBO on October 26, 2012; it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of Knight of Gotham will be 50 episodes long. Cast and Characters Main characters *Michael Fassbender as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Hayley Atwell as Vicki Vale *Timothy Dalton as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon *Courtney B. Vance as Lucius Fox Recurring characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Paul Coleman *Jake T. Austin as Tim Drake *Dave Bautista as Bane / Antonio Higuera *Sean Bean as Maxie Zeus / Maxwell "Max" Zeuss *Cameron Boyce as Damian Wayne *Steve Buscemi as Peter Grogan *James Callis as The Riddler / Edward Nygma *Peter Capaldi as Ra's al Ghul *Vincent Cassel as Victor Zsasz *Dustin Clare as Clayface / Basil Karlo *Lauren Cohan as Catwoman / Selina Kyle *Brian Cox as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *Terry Crews as Crispus Allen *Daniel Cudmore as William Petit *Alexandra Daddario as Huntress / Helena Bertinelli *Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone *Cote de Pablo as Renee Montoya *Garret Dillahunt as Jack Ryder / The Creeper *Allison Doody as Sarah Essen Gordon *William Fichtner as Man-Bat / Dr. Kirk Langstrom *Colin Ford as Anarky / Lonnie Machin *Jamie Foreman as The Penguin / Oswald "Ozzy" Cobblepot *Andy Garcia as Sal Maroni *Karen Gillan as Barbara Gordon *Kelsey Grammer as Rupert Thorne *Matthew Gray Gubler as Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane *Michael C. Hall as as Hush / Thomas "Tommy" Elliot * David Harewood as Warden Martin Joseph *Jared Harris as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Amber Heard as Harley Quinn / Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Christina Hendricks as Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Kelly Hu as Lady Shiva / Sandra Woosan *Charlie Hunnam as Azrael / Jean-Paul Valley *Gabriel Iglesias as Himself *Chris Jericho as Arnold Flass *Corey Johnson as Roland J. Daggett *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Ubu *Diane Keaton as Dr. Leslie Thompkins *Ben Kingsley as Professor Hugo Strange *Keiko Kitagawa as Cassandra Cain *Fredric Lehne as The Great White Shark / Warren White *Ray Liotta as Tony Zucco *Steven Mackintosh as Dr. Simon Hurt *Richard Madden as Deadshot / Floyd Lawton *Neal McDonough as Ivan Petrov *Wentworth Miller as Firefly / Garfield Lynns *Edward James Olmos as Reverand Emilio Martinez *James Paxton as James "Jimmy" Gordon, Jr. *Tahmoh Penikett as Two-Face / Harvey Dent *Tanit Phoenix as Talia al Ghul * Sonny Puzikas as KGBeast / Anatoli Knyazev *Blair Redford as Dick Grayson *AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown * Mark Sheppard as Harvey Bullock *Jimmy Smits as Mayor Robert Mendoza *Timothy Spall as The Mad Hatter / Jervis Tetch *Lester Speight as Killer Croc / Waylon Jones *David Strathairn as Mr. Freeze / Dr. Victor Fries *Jeffery Tambor as Quincy Sharp *David Tennant as The Joker / Jack Napier / The Red Hood *David Thewlis as Professor Pyg / Lazlo Valentin *Lucas Till as Jason Todd *Dominic West as Black Mask / Roman Sionis Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories. The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. *Diego Boneta as Raul Martinez *Clancy Brown as Deputy Commissioner Clancy O'Hara *Jake Busey as Cornelius Stirk *Jim Caviezel as Henri Ducard *Max Charles as Bruce Wayne, Age 8 *Sonny Chiba as Master Kirigi *Jude Ciccolella as Dr. Julian Day *Mike Colter as Aaron Cash *Jeffrey Combs as Thomas Wayne *Mackenzie Crook as Joe Chill *Alan Dale as Lew Moxon *Jerome Ehlers as Jack Coleridge *Dakota Fanning as Holly Robinson *Joseph Fiennes as Dr. Jeremiah Arkham *Melissa George as Martha Wayne *Rupert Graves as Jim Corrigan *Bruce Greenwood as Richard Conway *Mark Harmon as Jack Drake *Anthony Head as Dr. Matthew Thorne *Lance Henriksen as Judge Matthew Shaw *Dulé Hill as Marcus Banks *Hulk Hogan as Red *Laura Holly as Nora Fries *Rhys Ifans as Dr. Jason Woodrue *Ken Jeong as Lawrence "The Squid" Loman *Nathan Jones as Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold *Stephen Lang as David Cain *Christopher Lee as Dr. Amadeus H. Arkham *Harry Lloyd as Alberto Falcone *Paul McGann as The Reaper / Judson Caspian *Kevin McKidd as Arnold Etchison *Amanda Peet as Barbara Kean-Gordon *Kal Penn as Sanjay Sharma *Gerard Sanders as Sterling T. Silversmith *Manuel Tadros as Manuel Iglesias *Danny Trejo as Eddie Martinez *Reginald VelJohnson as Judge William Henderson Episodes *''List of Knight of Gotham Episodes'' Trivia *The idea for Gabriel Iglesias to be cast as a fictionalized version of himself actually came from Iglesias himself. When Iglesias, a lifelong Batman fan, heard about the show when it was being made, he pitched the idea to David S. Goyer, though he expected to be turned down. Surprisingly, Goyer liked the idea and wrote it into the show. Initially he was only supposed to be a semi-regular character, but his character became so popular that the show's producers decided to increase Gabriel's prominence. Category:Under Construction Category:Rangerkid51 Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:Reboots Category:Television series Category:Knight of Gotham